Primer amor
by Fuyuko-Fullbuster
Summary: ¿Cómo sería enamorarse por primera vez para alguien como Konata?  Os dejo que lo veáis por vosotros mismos, pésimo summary, ya lo cogeré práctica.
1. Chapter 1

- ¡Ohayo Kona-chan!

- ¡Nash! -saludaron como siempre las gemelas Hiiragi.

- Ohayo Tsukasa, Kagami -la pequeña peliazul sonaba triste aquella mañana, no venía con su alegría de siempre.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Kona-chan? -preguntó Tsukasa preocupada.

- No, solo que no pude dormir, eso es todo -mentía, y sus amigas lo sabían. Kagami le echó una mirada a su hermana de que era mejor no insistir.

- Ohayo Kagami-san, Tsukasa-san, Kona… ¿sucede algo, Konata? -Miyuki se dio cuenta nada más llegar.

- Ohayo Yuki-chan, Kona-chan dice que no pudo dormir.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Te encuentras mal?

- No, no, estoy bien Miyuki…

Ese día como siempre, todas comieron en la clase de Miyuki, Tsukasa y Konata, solo que esta salió de allí y no volvió hasta la siguiente clase.

- Kona-chan está muy rara hoy -rompió el silencio Tsukasa.

- ¿Le habrá pasado algo? -continuó Miyuki inquieta.

- ¿Y si le ha pasado algo en su casa? -continuó preocupada la menor de las Hiiragi.

- Es mejor no preocuparnos más por hoy -dijo Kagami que no había abierto la boca, las demás la miraron- seguramente mañana esté como siempre -todas decidieron darle la razón.

Al volver a casa, Konata fue por otro camino y al día siguiente, seguía igual. A la hora de comer se fue, y esta vez Kagami la siguió. A veces el comportamiento de Konata le molestaba, pero era peor verla así. La vio subir a la azotea con su típica caracola de chocolate, pero en vez de comer se dedicó a suspirar y a echar migajas a los pájaros.

- Nash, Konata -saludó.

- Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí, Kagami? - preguntó mirando al suelo. La pelilila se sentó a su lado.

- Estás muy rara, ¿has tenido problemas en casa? -suspiró.

- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez, Kagami?

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me preguntas? -Konata flexionó las piernas y las abrazó.

- Creo que me he enamorado -susurró.

- ¿Eh? Si no hablas más fuerte no te escucho.

- Creo que me he enamorado… -dijo un poco más fuerte.

- Sigo sin entenderte.

- AISH -cogió aire- ¡Creo que me he enamorado! -gritó. Kagami la miró boquiabierta.

- ¿Tú? Im-Imposible…

- Si lo vieras no me dirías que es imposible -suspiró.

- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi amiga Konata?

- No sé, no sé… hace días que ni juego con el ordenador, ni me apetece comer, ni puedo dormir, todos los animes que veo son románticos… -aún quedaba algo de Konata.

- ¿Cómo fue?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué quién es, cómo lo conociste?

- Él… -suspiró- es un año mayor que nosotras, cada día después de su entrenamiento en un equipo de fútbol, va a la cafetería donde trabajo, toma un zumo y una botella de agua, habla un poco y se va… Se llama Kouta Kisaragi y… -suspiró.

- ¿Es guapo?

- Mucho…

- ¿Y estudia aquí?

- No… no sé donde lo hace…

- Pero podrías haber dicho antes qué te pasaba, todas estábamos preocupadas.

- Es que no quiero que nadie lo sepa…

- Entonces, ¿por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

- Porque tú eres mi… mejor… amiga… ¿o no? -No sabía quién era, pero esa no era Konata, no era ella, ¿desde cuándo le decía que era su mejor amiga?

- ¿Sí? -preguntó extrañada.

- Creo… sé que te digo cosas muy a menudo, a la que más, pero…

- Ya, ya, ya, como sigas hablando me voy a preocupar más.

- ¡Pues dime qué hacer! No sé si voy a aguantar estar con él un día más, ¡y siempre viene cuando queda poca gente!

- Are, are…. Sabes que mucho no te voy a poder ayudar

. Lo sé, todas hemos sido siempre unas solteronas…

- Oye…

- Al menos acompáñame hoy y lo ves…

- Vale, vale… luego te acompaño.

- Gracias Kagami.

En cuanto entraron por la puerta de la cafetería, Konata se animó un poco más. Pasaron las ocho, Kagami tuvo que llamar a su casa para decir que llegaría tarde, Konata le dijo de quedarse a dormir en su casa para no irse sola tan tarde y diciendo que era por algo importante, tuvo permiso.

Serían casi las nueve cuando entró un chico con el pelo del mismo color que Konata, casi por los hombros, más alto que Kagami y de ojos verdes. Konata le apretó el brazo a Kagami.

- Konba wa Izumi-chan -saludó sentándose en una mesa cerca de la barra.

- Es ese -le dijo al oído antes de ir al lado de la mesa- Konba wa Kisaragi… kun…

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Kouta? -rió, la verdad es que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

- ¡Nunca me acuerdo! Te pongo lo de siempre, ¿no?

- Sí, por favor -le sonrió de nuevo y Konata la devolvió la sonrisa, mientras iba a buscar el zumo y la botella de agua, el chico se fijó en que en la barra estaba Kagami- hola -le saludó.

- Eh, hola.

- ¿Trabajas aquí? No hay mucha gente a estas horas para tener a más personas además de a Izumi-chan, ¿no?

- No, no, no trabajo aquí, soy amiga de Konata.

- Ah, las amigas de Izumi-chan son mis amigas, soy Kouta Kisaragi.

- Encantada de conocerte, yo soy Hiiragi Kagami.

- Igualmente Hiiragi-san… ¿Y sois amigas desde hace mucho, Izumi-chan y tú?

- Bueno, bastante…

- JAJA eso es bueno -bajó la mirada y suspiró- cualquiera diría que es más pequeña que tú…

- Muchas veces me confunden con una niña pequeña -volvió riendo Konata.

- Cuando no te haces pasar por una -soltó Kagami, acto seguido se tapó la boca creyendo que la había puesto en ridículo.

- ¡Kagami!

- JAJAJA hay que aprovechar, ¿o no? -rió, volvió a suspirar, miró a Kagami y bebió su zumo.

Tampoco hablaban como Kagami había pensado, pero el chico sí que era guapo y simpático, no le extrañaba que le gustara a Konata.

- ¿Tú eres otaku, Hiiragi-san? -volvió a hablar.

- ¿Yo? No, la única otaku aquí es Konata.

- Cierto -rió la pequeña peliazul.

- Y no os avergonzáis de ella, ¿verdad? -siguió.

- No sé yo…

- ¡Oye!

- JAJAJA, eso es que no, Izumi-chan.

- ¿Por qué preguntas Ki… Kouta-kun? -le dijo Konata.

- Nada, nada -se levantó y cogió la botella de agua- bueno, un placer hablar con vosotras, yo me voy ya, llevad cuidado al volver a casa -cuando llegó a la puerta se giró- Nos vemos mañana Izumi-chan, oyasumi… -le dijo sonriendo.

- Oyasumi… -cuando salió, a Konata se le quedó una sonrisita tonta, se sentó en la silla donde había estado él antes.- ¿¡Ves, cómo no me voy a enamorar de él? -gritó.

- Hombre, es majo, pero no creía que te gustaran los chicos así, creía que si estabas con alguien iba a acabar con un otaku empedernido como tú.

- TSK, es otaku, que lo sepas, ¿por qué vendría a una cafetería así si no lo fuera?

- ¿Le gusta ver a chi… es la única que le pilla de…

- ¿Ves? Pero hoy no se ha quedado tanto tiempo… ¡lo has incomodado!

- ¡Me has pedido tú que viniera! Ahora no te quejes…

- Cierto… pero… ¿qué puedo hacer? -cogió el vaso del que había bebido Kouta y lo llevó al lavavajillas.

- Parece que tenéis confianza.

- Algo…

- Pues… ¡pregúntale a alguien que tenga novio!

- Con novio… ¿Yui-nee-san? -Kagami se quedó parada, era triste que en su grupo nadie tuviera novio, y encima, la primera en enamorarse era Konata…

-A ella mismo.

- Kagami…

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos a casa ya.

Aquella noche, Konata la pasó mirando al techo pensando en aquel chico, y Kagami, mirando a Konata preocupada, y el día siguiente las dos se quedaron durmiendo en clase, dos puntos de vista. Para Kagami era malo, la castigaron, para Konata era la primera vez que dormía en días, así que le daba igual que le castigaran.

- ¿Hoy comes con nosotras, Kona-chan? -preguntó Tsukasa cuando Konata acercó su silla a la mesa.

- Sí…

- ¿Estás mejor ya?

- Sí, gracias Miyuki.

- ¿Va a volver esta tarde? -preguntó Kagami a la salida de clase.

- Supongo.

- Mañana me cuentas como ha ido, ¿eh?

- Claro, claro.

- ¿De qué habláis? -preguntaron Tsukasa y Miyuki a la vez.

- ¡De nada! -se excusaron las dos.

Esa tarde Konata estaba totalmente sola en la cafetería cuando llegó Kouta.

- ¡Tadaima Izumi-chan! -saludó el chico.

- ¿Okaeri Kouta-kun?

- JAJAJA estoy como en casa, ¿eh? -dejó la mochila en el suelo y se sentó en la barra.

- Eso intento JEJE… ¿zumo y agua?

- No, hoy no.

- ¿No?

- Hoy me apetece… -cogió la carta y leyó- dos tartas de fresa y dos vasos de chocolate, que hoy te invito.

- Qué generoso vienes hoy -rió mientras iba a buscar lo que había pedido- ¿Qué celebramos?

- ¡Que me he peleado con mis amigos y con mis padres! -lo que decía era serio, pero él sonaba alegre.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo para decirlo tan animado? -no le encontraba sentido.

- Por eso estoy animado, Izumi-chan.

- No lo entiendo -le sirvió el pedido.

- Come, come -rió mientras apartaba la fresa- tienes mucha suerte de que a tus amigas no les importe que seas otaku

- ¿Por eso te has peleado?

- Algo parecido -comió un trozo de pastel- se podría decir que se avergonzaban de mi cuando estaba con ellos y llevaba algo relacionado con el manga o el anime, y mis padres me prohíben verlo… pero como siempre en la hora que me queda entre las clases y el entrenamiento de fútbol me compro mangas, después vengo aquí y… se podrían decir que se han enfadado todos porque se han enterado. Bah, lo malo es el fin de semana, que no puedo ver ningún anime…

- Vaya…

- ¿Tus padres no te dicen nada?

- ¡Mi padre es peor que yo!

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Mi madre murió.

- Ah…

- O-oye… ¿hay algún anime que te guste en especial?

- Los del sábado por la tarde, pero a no ser que me quede solo en casa, nada…

- Si-si quieres puedes venir a ver-los a mi casa-a…

- ¿Hu?

- ¡Si quieres! Yo siempre los veo y eso…

- ¿Molestaría?

- No, no que va, tenemos que apoyarnos JAJA

- Gracias, entonces, ¿me invitas?

- Si quieres sí.

- ¡Claro! A la hora que me digas.

- El primero empieza a las dos… ¿a esa hora?

- ¿A las dos? Okay, ¿dónde vives? A todo esto…

- ¿Te espero en la puerta de este edificio?

- Vale -terminó de comer lo que le quedaba y el chocolate- me van a reñir más JAJA Mañana no puedo venir, así que… nos vemos el sábado.

- Vale, lleva cuidado.

- Lo mismo digo Izumi-chan, oyasumi y arigatou -canturreó mientras salía. Konata respiró hondo y soltó un gritito de emoción mientras recogía para cerrar, bailando y cantando caramelldansen.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí dejo el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic de Lucky Star. Perdonad si está un poco fuera de los personajes, pero bueno, se me ocurrió de pronto al ver a Konata triste al principio del capitulo 15, el ''me pregunto que será este sentimiento'' me llegó a alma xD<p>

Ne, en definitiva, espero que os gustee!


	2. Chapter 2

- ¡Ohayo Tsukasa-chan, Kagamiiin! -a la mañana siguiente ya era la de siempre, a lo mejor demasiado animada incluso, pero ninguna preguntó.

- Nash~

- Ohayo Kona-chan.

Mientras estaban en el tren, iba tarareando y al llegar a clase saludó emocionada a Miyuki.

- ¿Pasó algo bueno ayer? -le dijo Kagami dándole con el codo.

- ¡Genial! Se podría decir que ten…go una… ci-ta…

- ¿¡QUÉ?

- ¡Sí! Va a venir a mi casa el sábado… para ver anime, sí, eso está bien, ¡juntos!

- ¿¡En tu casa?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Y qué dice tu padre?

- Nada, no se lo he dicho, pero me da igual. Con un poco de suerte… -se sonrojó.

- ¡Ey! ¿¡Quién eres tú, qué has hecho con Konata y qué piensas?

- Nada, nada -suspiró- que mal pensada eres Kagamin…

- ¡Es tu culpa! -suspiró- no me creo que la primera que tenga una ''cita'' seas tú, la otaku enana que…

- ¡Oye! Un respeto…

- Hai, hai…

- ¡Kya! ¿Y qué hago cuando estemos juntos?

- Pues lo normal, ¿no? Tampoco es plan de asustarlo.

- Cierto, cierto -suspiró y quedó parada antes de saltar a abrazar a Kagami- ¡soy tan feliz!

- ¿Por qué eres tan feliz, Izumi? -Kuroi-sensei las miraba enfadada, ya había tocado el timbre y no quedaba nadie en el pasillo, pero ellas no se habían dado cuenta.

- ¡Kuroi-sensei! ¿Qué tal? -dijo Konata sonriendo, como esperando que se le fuera el enfado.

- ¿Qué tal? -le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Konata y se la llevó a clase- ¡Hiiragi!

- Sí, sí yo me voy ya…

- ¡Izumi-chan! -saludó Kouta que llegaba con una caja en la mano.- Perdón por llegar tarde, pero ya que me invitas a tu casa, yo llevo algo de merendar…

- No hacía falta, Kouta-kun

- Jeje… te sienta bien la ropa que llevas -susurró de forma que Konata no supo si lo había dicho de verdad o se lo había imaginado.

- ¿Eh? -se sonrojó.

- Nada, ¿vamos?

- Sí, sí, vamos…

- Te sigo -hizo un gesto para que ella pasara primero.

En cuanto llegaron a casa de Konata, su padre les tiró una mirada asesina, en especial al chico y Yui-nee-san, entraba a la vez.

- ¿Quieres algo?

- No, gracias -se sentía algo incómodo, desde el salón se escuchaba al padre de Konata refunfuñar.

- Vale, ahora vuelvo… -la peliazul salió del a habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda- ¡Otou-san! -se le escuchó gritar.

- ¡Konata! -respondió su padre, no sabía porqué pero a Kouta le entró la risa al oírlo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Te dije que no iba a aceptar a ningún novio tuyo… -dijo haciendo pucheros.

- Otou-san no es mi novio, es un amigo… ¿puedo tener amigos o no?

- No me lo creo, es un lolicon que solo se fija en tu aspecto de niña dulce e inocente.

- Lo mismo te podría decir yo a ti

- ¡No es lo mismo!

- Pues a mí me recuerda a ti, tío -coraboró Yui-nee-san- pero él es más guapo y más joven.

- ¿¡Y por qué?

- Pues porque es más guapo y n…

- ¡Digo que por qué te recuerda a mí!

- No sé, me ha dado esa impresión, deja que Konata esté con él

- ¡Nunca!

- ¡Otou-san! Si solo le estoy ayudando, no todos los otakus adolescentes tenemos un padre tan bueno como tú -le abrazó haciendo que se le pasara el enfado.

- ¿Có-Cómo yo?

- Sí… a él no le dejan ver animes, yo solo le ayudo, como tú eres tan buen padre…

- Está bien… -dijo sonrojado y rascándose la mejilla, ''buen padre'', le sonaba en la cabeza. Acto seguido se asomó a la habitación donde el chico estaba sentado mirando al techo.- Tss, tú -se giró- Te estoy vigilando -dijo mientras le apuntaba con los dedos y se iba hacia atrás, Konata le empujó a un lado para entrar.

- Sí, sí, vigilante incansable- Kouta miró aquello y no sabía si reír o asustarse, al ver que Konata intentaba aguantarse la risa él empezó a reír- ¿Qu-qué te pa-sa? -le dijo intentando no reírse también.

- Nada, nada -los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente y empezaron a reír.

- ¿encendemos la tele? -dijo al rato Konata, Kouta suspiró.

- sí, sí, a eso veníamos, ¿no? Jeje…

Era ya de noche cuando Kouta salió de la casa Izumi, la pequeña peliazul lo acompañaba a la parada del autobús y de camino se encontraron con Kagami y Tsukasa.

- ¿Esa es Kona-chan con un chico? -se sorprendió Tsukasa.

- Sí, ¡Konata, Kisaragi-san!

- Oh, hola Kagamin, Tsukasa-chan.

- Kouta, por favor Hiiragi-san Jeje…

- Siento que me he perdido algo… -dijo Tsukasa mirando fijamente al chico que acompañaba a su amiga.

- No, no, ah, Tsukasa, Kouta Kisaragi, Kouta-kun, Hiiragi Tsukasa -presentó Konata.

- Encantado, ¿sois hermanas, no? -siguió Kouta- os parecéis mucho.

- Somos gemelas -aclaró Kagami.

- Pero no se parecen tanto, Tsukasa es mejor persona que Kagami.

- ¡Oye! -Tsukasa lo miraba todo como impresionada y Kouta se reía de ver a Konata y Kagami ''pelearse'', después Kagami cogió a Konata del brazo y la apartó un poco.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, bien, -dijo sonriente- hasta mi padre se ha portado bien.

- Me alegro.

- ¡Izumi-chan, que pierdo el autobús! -gritó Kouta mirando el reloj, después dijo algo a Tsukasa y empezó a andar.

- Ah, hai, voy, nos vemos mañana -se despidió de sus amigas y se fue corriendo.

- No sé que acaba de pasar -repitió Tsukasa.

- Nada, nada, ya te contará -Kagami siguió el camino riendo.

- Onee-chan, tú sabes algo que yo no, ¿qué pasa?

- Vamos a llegar tarde a casa

- ¡Onee-chan!

- Ya viene el autobús… gracias por todo Izumi-chan, me lo he pasado muy bien contigo.

- No hay de qué.

- Ne, ¿nos vemos el lunes?

- ¡Haaai! -él le sonrió- ahora que ya sabes donde vivo, puedes venir siempre que quieras, ¿eh?

- Jaja, vale, avisaré antes a tu padre que esté tranquilo jaja…

- Aish… déjalo que es un caso…

- Nah, si es muy buena persona… ¡aún pierdo el autobús! -dijo al darse cuenta de que empezaba a cerrar la puerta- ¡Matane Izumi-chan, Oyasumi!

- Oyasumi… -el autobús se fue y ella, se quedó sentada en la parada, hasta que su padre la llamó.

- ¡Ohayo Kagamin, Tsukasa-chan! -saludó como siempre.

- Nash

- ¡Kona-chan! ¿Quién era el chico de ayer? -Tsukasa la cogió del brazo.

- Kouta Kisaragi, te lo presenté ayer.

- ¡Kona-chan, sabes lo que te pregunto!

- Sí, sí, pues es… un amigo del trabajo.

- ¡Woh! -Tsukasa se paró en seco y las otras dos se la quedaron mirando.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Kagami.

- ¡Onee-chan, que Kona-chan se nos hace mayor! ¡Kakoi! -Konata continuó andando riéndose.

- No creo que sea para tanto… -Kagami empezó a andar también.

Llegaron a clase donde cómo siempre, Miyuki ya estaba allí.

- Yuki-chan, los amigos de trabajo los tiene la gente mayor, ¿verdad?

- Sí… los que trabajan -contestó sin saber de qué iba todo aquello.

- ¡Es que Kona-chan se nos está haciendo mayor!

- No creo que sea para tanto Tsukasa -dijo Konata.

- Jaja vale, vale, es que me alegra mucho, como estabas tan triste y ayer estabas riendo… -dijo con tono tímido.

- ¡Aaaw Tsukasa kawaii! -le saltó encima abrazándola.

- Disculpad pero… no sé… ¿me he perdido algo de lo que ha pasado? -todas miraron a Konata.

- Vale, vale, diré la verdad… -se escuchó el timbre.

- Pero a la hora del almuerzo que yo me tengo que ir -dijo Kagami saliendo de la clase.

- Kona-chan cuenta, cuenta -dijo Tsukasa empezando a comer.

- Voy, voy, a ver… ¿por dónde empiezo?

- Por el principio, ¿Konata? -dio ''solución'' Miyuki.

-AISH… a ver, hace tiempo que un chico va todas las tardes a la cafetería donde trabajo, y como va tarde y muchas veces no queda nadie, siempre hablamos y bueno… a la larga yo… yo… -cada vez se ponía más roja.

- Que se ha enamorado -concluyó Kagami.

-Ah, vale, ya estamos tranquilas, ¿verdad? -dijo Tsukasa mirando a Miyuki.

- Sí -asintió la pelirosa. Las dos se miraron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que habían dicho.

- ¿¡QUÉ? -gritaron a la vez.

- ¿¡Konata se ha enamorado? -medio gritó Miyuki.

- ¿¡Y salisteis ayer? ¿¡Tuvisteis una cita? -gritó Tsukasa.

- No… exactamente…

- ¿No?

- Etto… el otro día me contó que se había peleado con sus amigos porque no les gustaba que fuera otaku y eso y sus padres lo mismo, pero a él le gustaban los del sábado por la tarde, así que… le invité a mi casa a verlos…

- Un amor otaku… -suspiró Tsukasa.

- ¿Le vas a invitar otra vez? -preguntó Miyuki.

- Le he dicho que cuando quiera y esta tarde lo volveré a ver…

- ¿Y es guapo, Kona-chan? -preguntó Miyuki.

- ¿Y es simpático? -continuó Tsukasa.

- ¿Y tiene dinero?

- ¿Es listo?

- Eh, eh, eh, un momento, dejadla que le va a dar un cortocircuito en el cerebro -las paró Kagami.

- No, no, aún no, a ver… guapo sí… simpático también, dinero no sé y no me importa, listo… no sé, nunca hemos hablado de los estudios…

- ¿Y cómo se llama? -preguntó Miyuki.

- ¡Yo lo sé! Es Kouta Kisaragi, ¿no? -aclaró la menor de las Hiiragi.

-Sí, ese es.

- Kisaragi… me suena… pero no sé de qué -siguió Miyuki.

- ¿Lo conoces? Es un chico así alto, con el pelo como yo, por los hombros más o menos, con los ojos verdes… -se sorprendió Konata.

- No sé, investigaré de todos modos, si no te importa.

- Por favor.

Aquella tarde, la oji-verde esperó hasta tarde en la cafetería, pero Kouta no fue. Lo mismo al día siguiente y al siguiente. Con el paso de los días, Konata se preocupaba más y más, y al mes ya pensaba cosas como que no lo volvería a ver.

Era ya viernes, la semana había pasado muy rápido y empezaba a hacer frío ya. Todas habían salido aquella tarde, menos Konata que había ido al trabajo. Patty acababa de irse y ella miraba fijamente la puerta, como si cuanto más mirara, más posibilidades había de que él apareciera. En eso le empezó a sonar el móvil.

- Moshi, moshi ¿Konata?

- Dime Kagami… -dijo sin ganas.

- No hay nadie -se le escuchó susurrar por atrás- oye, Miyuki nos invita a todas a dormir en su casa y antes vamos a ir al cine, ¿te apetece?

- No mucho, Kagamin…

- ¡Venga Kona-chan, ven! -se escuchó a Tsukasa por el fondo.

- Lo pasaremos bien -agregó Miyuki.

- ¡Dejadme hablar que he llamado yo! -gritó Kagami- oye Konata, no es bueno que te encierres así, ¿sabes? ¿Te vas a pasar toda tu vida deprimida si no lo vuelves a ver?

- Eso haré.

- Tonta, las amigas estamos para algo, ¿sabes? Así que anímate ya y vente con nosotras. Y si no vienes me pienso plantar en tu casa y me voy a quedar ahí hasta que salgas, ¿entendido? Que no te vamos a dejar sola…

- Kagami…

- Dime

- Pareces sacada de un dorama…

- ¡Serás…!

- Kona-chan, ahora pasamos a por ti, llama a tu padre, ¿eh? -dijo Tsukasa antes de colgar. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, al fin y al cabo eran sus amigas…

* * *

><p>Segundo capitulo del fic ^^ ya era hora de que lo subiera... pero me da pereza hacer cosas en vacaciones XD<p>

ne, espero que os guste ^^


End file.
